


"And we are her family."

by John221bsherlock



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Best Friends, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Gen, M/M, unestablished
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:28:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/John221bsherlock/pseuds/John221bsherlock
Summary: "Hey friends! Have you ever considered writing fic but haven’t done it yet? I’d like to challenge all of my friends to take the leap and write a 221-word ficlet for Valentine’s Day. Generally that means johnlock, but you should do any fandom that you want :) Let me know if you do!"





	"And we are her family."

**Author's Note:**

  * For [FinAmour](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FinAmour/gifts).



Silence was the first sound that greeted Sherlock as he stepped into the flat post-morgue trip. A sound that he was no longer familiar with after John and his daughter shifted back into his life. His shifted at the door. John’s coat remained at the door, Rosie’s hat and scarf wrapped around the top of the rack. _Home, then_.

“Lock’s home!” Rosie’s voice carried from the kitchen, followed quickly by a laugh as someone moved and hushed her.

“John?” The detective shrugged off his coat, followed quickly by removing his shoes, before he made his way to the kitchen – pausing as he stepped into the entryway. In front of him sat Bee in her high chair, dressed in her Sunday best. John stood off to the side, wearing his best suit. Date night. Had he forgotten something? The kitchen table had a single candle in the middle, a rose placed next to it. “Ah. Have I forgotten something?” _Was John dating again? He’d been happier, smiling more, laughing, cheerful. Oh. Rosie had clearly met the woman, this wasn’t the first introduction_. His stomach twisted at the thought.

Confusion passed over John’s face. “It’s Valentine’s Day!” Rosie screeched, both men turned towards her.

“She wanted to have a family dinner.” John murmured, nodding towards the empty chair. “And we are her family.”


End file.
